Clothing Shopping
by MyFairJenni
Summary: A Sanctuary Secret Santa present exchange. Tesla goes out shopping, and comes back with a gift for Helen.


**Clothing Shopping**

Nikola Tesla was browsing the fine articles of clothing at the high-end shop that catered to the men and women who were more interested in a more old-fashioned look. One of his favourite vests had been ruined lately, and he was looking for a suitable replacement. Sadly, nothing in the store took his fancy. At least not as his dearly-departed favourite had. So he sulked over to the only choice. It had two rows of button, interesting, and it's material was pleasant to touch. Having made his choice, Tesla paid the extravagant sum and made to leave. That is until his gave was drawn to the sister store that was show-casing some marvelous shirts for women. But his eyes were drawn to one shirt in particular.

It was a loose, white blouse, with elbow length billowy sleeves, and a sheer material. And if that wasn't enough it had buttons. Magnetic buttons. He was sold. Quickly entering the store he found the article of clothing and promptly purchased what he hoped would become a regular occupant in Magnus's wardrobe.

-/-

Entering the Sanctuary, Tesla headed to the lab, a sure bet for finding Magnus.

"Hello darling." Tesla announced as he entered the pristine room, heading straight for Helen. She was currently treating one of the newest additions to the Sanctuary project, and the creature gave Tesla a cursory once-over then looked at Helen, at which she laughed.

"What, am I missing something." Tesla gave a quizzical glance toward Helen and inspected the abnormal.

"Not at all, I was just having a little chat with our new friend here." Her soft British accent soothed.

"Yes, well...sorry to interrupt, but I bring gifts." Tesla beamed, very pleased with himself.

"Oh really, well then let's see them." Magnus took on a more playful tone, glad for the new company. And without further ado, Tesla extended the bag to Helen's outstretched hand. Her surprise at the expensive brand name was clear in her eyes, as she looked over the bag. Looking inside the black bag she drew out the white shirt and fingered the material.

"I'm impressed..." She commented as she shook out the blouse, running an admiring eye over the design. "Yes, very nice." Thank you Nikola, that's very sweet of you!" Helen gave him a brilliant smile, and Tesla was indeed a very happy man. That is, until she started giggling. Imagine, Helen Magnus, giggling.

"Oh, now what?" Tesla practically whined.

"Nothing, the magnetic properties were just pointed out to me by Roger." She grinned toward Tesla.

"Roger?" Tesla was incredulous.

"Yes, the abnormal here." Helen reacted as if it was common knowledge that this rather odd abnormal would have such a common name as Roger. But that was only one unanswered question.

"And how does Roger 'point thing out' if he doesn't speak?" He was simply curious at this point, and counting his blessings that Helen hadn't thrown the garment at him when reminded of it's magnetic buttons.

'Quite simple really, and much more efficient that verbal communication.' A strange voice filled Tesla's head. A feeling that he took no pleasure in. Swatting the air, as if he could shoo away the words he looked at the abnormal named Roger.

"Thanks, but no thanks..." He grimaced as the presence faded away. His remark was only acknowledged by a subtle nob of Roger's gray head. Then he turned to Helen once more and she nodded, having another conversation that Tesla wasn't able to listen in on.

"Well, that settles it. You're in perfect health and free to roam about the premise." Giving Roger a pat on the back and a small smile, he was on his was. Giving a quick wink at Tesla as he left. Perplexed, he turned back to Helen as she strode confidently toward him, new blouse in one hand, empty bag in the other, and a very large smile playing on her lips.

"Common, let's go test the magnetic properties of these buttons." And with that she left the room, presumably on her way to her bedroom. And Nikola wasted no time in following her with a very satisfied smirk.


End file.
